The present invention relates to a drive assembly for a clutch unit and to a removable transmission equipped with said assembly.
FIG. 1 shows in schematic form a drive assembly for a clutch unit A according to the existing prior art.
These assemblies comprise an actuating piston D for generating an engagement thrust, a bearing C for transferring the thrust, and a pusher E for discharging the thrust onto the clutch A.
As shown, the actuating piston D, the bearing C and the pusher E are assembled in succession on a transmission shaft B carrying the clutch unit A.
At least one preloaded spring or equivalent means acting on the actuating piston D so as to push it towards the clutch unit A is provided.
In order to cause separation of the clutch, the presence of a chamber H supplying a fluid under pressure for generating a disengagement thrust acting on the actuating piston D is envisaged.
An analysis of said prior art shows that the pusher E comprises a bushing element F which acts as a ground seat for the bearing with an interference such as to prevent rotation of the latter.
Other currently known embodiments envisage a mechanical system of the keyed type or equivalent system for locking the pusher on the shaft so that it does not come off during assembly.
Both the known solutions described have drawbacks such as the high costs and long machining time.